Time and Again
by Fallen-Ryu
Summary: In the valley of the end...naruto unleashes a power once thought lost...and dies...however the owner of that power sees his future unfufilled and brings him back in time... narutoxrin
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone I recently reread a story I used to track a long while ago before I joined fanfiction….**

**I'd like to say this…I DON'T OWN THE FRIST PART OF THIS FANFICTION! LD1449 gave me his permission to do this fanfiction so don't get any funny ideas so yeah…….if I receive flames for copying...your ass is fried…NOW DISCLAIMER TIME!!!**

**Disclaimer: this author does not own naruto or this first inspired part of this fanfiction….but he does own the jyuubi no ryu and its abilities….at least that's one GOOD thing out of this….*goes into a corner and sits there with a dark cloud hanging over him***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon/summon talk"**

'_**Demon/summon thought'**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(At the valley of the end)

At one side of a ruined valley with two large statues standing facing each other with a single handsign facing each other representing the time when uchiha madara and the shodiame hokage fought each other….which changed the landscape itself…now a similar battle was being held as the two contestants…one uchiha Sasuke standing at the feet of the shodiame hokage and one uzamaki naruto standing at the feet of madara uchiha….similar to how the final countdown of the battle was 50 years ago…..

However….there were several changes from that fateful battle….one was the uchiha had a level 2 curse seal on and the uzamaki….well….he had a silverish glow around him taking the form of a single tailed dragon with 2 ethereal wings on his back….holding his left arm tenderly as he glared with silver slitted eyes at his best friend's red 3 comma sharigan….

"Sasuke……" naruto growled out….

"Its time to finish this…dobe…" the uchiha snarled then with a smirk charged a chidori…

Naruto merely growled out as he focused his chakra into his right hand making a silver rasengan…

Both ninja leapt at each other one aiming to save…the other to kill…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Elsewhere)

Kakashi and pakkun both traveled at high ninja speed reserved for jounin or anbu class ninja trying to desperately reach the Vote (valley of the end) with kakashi mentally beating himself up…

'_I just had to give Sasuke a jutsu that could kill naruto…I cant believe I was so blind to not notice how he was slipping into darkness when I talked to him…I thought I convinced him to stay…I was so wrong…I should've trained naruto and sakura more...wait that chakra….SHIT I HAVE TO HURRY!'_ kakashi mentally yelled as he pushed himself as hard as he could when he felt a massive pulse of pure chakra wash over him…

When he arrived at the valley of the end just in time to see naruto divert his final attack to slashing sasuke's headband off his forehead leaving a small shallow cut on his forehead while Sasuke had his arm stuck in the middle of the blond haired ninjas chest…his curse seal retreating and his face lined with horror at what he had done...

Kakashi wasted no time separating the two with speeds that would've left most s-classed ninja impressed while carefully picking up the blond haired ninjas head as he began to breathe his final breaths…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As naruto began to breathe his final breath's he opened his eyes to see the sorrowful kakashi lifting him up gently…

"Hang on naruto well be at konoha in a few minutes just promise me you won't fall asleep alright" kakashi said tearfully as a few droplets from his one eye few onto the bloodstained fabric of his jumpsuit….

"Heh…I'm sorry sensei…looks like….*cough* I won't be able to….finish that promise…." Naruto said slowly.

"Don't talk and whatever you do don't die on me okay!" kakashi nearly yelled as he tried to keep the student he failed awake while Sasuke was off to the side complimating the horror of what he had done which resolved around vomiting on what he had done

"No…can…do sensei….Heh teme….looks like you'll be the big hero in *cough* konoha after all…getting rid of their demon…hehe…." Naruto said slower as he felt his heartbeat slow down while kakashi tried harder to keep him alive…

"hey….teme….one more thing….don't go to that snake freak….and…try to…*cough*….live on my dream…for…me?" naruto asked which left Sasuke nodding while staring at his best friend….no brother…

'_No….i don't deserve him as my friend…or my brother….._' Sasuke thought with tears in his eyes….he had nearly became like Itachi….

"And kakashi sensei? Tell…tsunade…she was the mom…I never….had….and…did you hate me to?" Naruto said and at the end asked….which left kakashi shaking his head vigorously….

"No…I didn't…and I'm so sorry…" kakashi said with tears spilling out of his eye….it began to rain as he tried to make it to konoha as fast as he could while holding naruto close to him….and with Sasuke not far behind…

"Heh….sayonara…..sensei….." naruto whispered as he died….

"Naruto? Naruto!? NARUTO!" kakashi yelled as he shook naruto…hoping to kami he still had life in him….but it was for naught….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Inside the seal of the god of death)

An ancient being began to awaken from a dreamlike genjutsu….at first when it noticed it had been caged it simply was about to destroy the seal and leave…until it noticed death's claws wrapping around the boys soul…

The being could see that this boys time had not come….or his destiny fulfilled…so with a sigh and a mutter about annoying mortals it started to chant an ancient tongue far older than anything on the planet….as it did 10 waving tails gathered together at a central point in the room of sealing…painting a complex seal…before the darkness reached halfway to the cage the being roared as the final touches were complete…and in a flash of silver light the darkness was pushed back…and in the glow….a dragon stared ahead at the representation of the mortal it was sealed within….old scars showing on the great dragons body dictating a harsh and long life with jagged edges from fangs, claws, and even long white tentacle scars lined its great body….which by large surpassed the other tailed demons by large….it easily seemed able to wrap around konoha 20 times before sitting on its large body….its twin giant wings the length of one of the kyuubi's tails…and its own 5x that length….

The dragon stared at the boy….before smiling…and speaking these words….

"_**This shall not be your grave uzamaki/Namikaze….but you are welcome to see it…"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back with kakashi and Sasuke in a flash of light Narutos body began to glow with a ethereal light before fading out of kakashi's arms….to his surprise he tried to see what genjutsu or jutsu was going on…but all he saw was a silver chakra gathering around the boys chakra center and jumpstarting his heart and chakra….before wrapping around it and slowly easing it into nothing….

Kakashi took a few moments to complement what was happening before glaring at the uchiha…..

"Your coming with me uchiha….and if you so much as look in the opposite direction….ill fry you with a riaki got it?!" kakashi growled as his single sharigan eye blazed with anger at Sasuke…

Who I turn was stunned as kakashi never said his last name before…and began to go at the head front letting his captor know that he was willing to go along…

Regret was all that was in sasuke's mind…however the two never noticed they were being watched by a pair of sharigan eye's staring at the entire scene…

'_Namikaze Uzamaki Naruto….thank you…for everything….'_ Thought one uchiha Itachi as he stared at the now duo...before leaving to inform the aktauski that the plan is a failure since the kyuubi is now…. "gone"…

'_Perhaps now I can finally rest in piece…'_ was itachi's afterthought on the situation….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsewhere again….

Naruto opened his eyes slightly trying to find out where he was…and who that voice belonged to…only to see a familiar mop of blond hair and blue eyes looking at him concerned….before vanishing into darkness once again….

And into the site of sealing….

'_Better see what that damn fox is up to now…and why am I not with kakashi and Sasuke?'_ naruto thought as he wandered the hallways of his mind until he found what he was looking for…only for it to be MUCH bigger than last time….

A large silver eye with a slit pupil the size of 2 grown men stacked on top of each other shown through the darkness….

"_**Come closer boy…so that I may see you more clearly…." **_A voice carried though the seal….it was much gentler than the foxes voice to be sure since the demons voice carried a harsh hate and malice type…while this one seemed to be like a elderly man speaking to his grandchild about the facts of life….and many other philosophies….

As naruto came closer nervous that this may be the fox in disguise…a large serpentine tail slowly came out between the cell bars and laid on the ground…what naruto noticed that there was bluish/silverish feather like hair's on the tail making it look spaded…he gulped as he stepped onto it while the voice chuckled and carefully pulled him in between the bars….what naruto saw next amazed him….a massive dragon with 10 shimmering tails flowing around him like water or wind…he stared at the dragon noticing its more profound features….it had 3 long whiskers on each side of its face instead of the 1 that dragons usually had…and there was a long bluish/silverish mane of hair on its head also going along the spine part of its body making it look like flames…its large body was also scarred heavily like it had been in fights many times before….all in all it was the perfect version of a veteran dragon…though its eyes seem to hold some kind of ancient sadness and loneliness that naruto couldn't even begin to compare to his own….

"_**I see you find that I have seen more pain and suffering than even you had….yet you bear the same burden as I had before…being hated and despised for nothing…yet for everything that had happened to them….a scape goat…."**_ The dragon's voice carried though naruto's mind even if it wasn't moving its mouth….

"Are you?" naruto began to ask

"_**telepathic…yes….you might share that ability with me though on a lesser scale….to know how to dwell in ones thought is a dangerous task…the mind is a dangerous place with many traps and pitfalls that can destroy any intruder….you can agree…cant you….yamaka inochi?"**_ The dragon stated while lifting up its gaze from naruto to the intruder in the site of sealing….where stood a much younger yamaka inochi than what naruto remembered looking at the dragon with a surprised look on his face…

"_**You may stay and listen….but only if you agree to allow to boy to remain in this village….for the world cannot survive without a sun to bring light to its surface…."**_ The dragon said moving its great mouth for the first time….revealing massive fangs the size of the hokage tower which lead to the yamaka to nod vigorously….not wanting to be eaten by the massive beast as it showed it could get around the seal placed on to boys body…what confused inochi however was the fact that his memories seemed to reveal a lot of things he thought wasn't possible…he shook his head and concentrated on listening to the conservation between the giant dragon and the boy….

It seems things were about to get interesting in konoha…..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's a wrap people….if it was to short for you than get over it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo everyone I recently reread a story I used to track a long while ago before I joined fanfiction….**

**I'd like to say this…I DON'T OWN THE FRIST PART OF THIS FANFICTION! LD1449 gave me his permission to do this fanfiction so don't get any funny ideas so yeah….if I receive flames for copying...your ass is fried…NOW DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**LD1449 must be given credit for giving me the idea for this story….NOW CLAP MINIONS BEFORE I UNLEASH GAI AND LEE ONTO YOUR SOULS WITH GREENJUMPSUITS AND EYEBROW GROWERS AND BOWLHEAD STYLE HAIRCUTS!**

**Disclaimer: this author does not own naruto or this first inspired part of this fanfiction….but he does own the jyuubi no ryu and its abilities….**

**Also warning chapter contains swearing….**

_****_

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon/summon talk"**

'_**Demon/summon thought'**_

_****_

(In the hospital…2 year before the sealing of the kyuubi)

Minato Namikaze was perplexed…why? Simple…first Kushina had rejected another date from the Namikaze, then the ramen stand had to close for a day because of rats, than he finds some kid in the middle of training ground 3 in the afternoon, now Sarubtobi is here yelling at his head saying this boys blood matches his quite well….meaning that he's his **son!**

Minato rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked over at the young yamaka, if anyone can find out what the hell's going on it would be him…considering he's a rising prodigy of torture and information gathering….though he wonders why its taking to damn long….

'_Man….sigh….I wonder if kushina-hime is back from her mission yet….hehe….maybe I can get that tomboy to go out with me with movie tickets…and have the kid deliver them! Yeah that way I don't get hurt, and Kushina will have to accept since its from someone else and not me meaning she has to go for courtesy YES! I am a genius!'_ the Namikaze thought happily with a grin on his face…only to have it knocked off by Sarutobi as he smacked the back of his head while glaring at the Namikaze in general….

"You haven't heard a word I said haven't you?" the old kage asked with narrowed eyes…

"Nope to busy planning to get kushina hime on a date hehe!" minato stated as he rubbed the back of his head, while the old kage sighed.

"I was saying that he's related to you….and to kushina Uzamaki." The old hokage said as minato looked confused….wondering how that's possible in a moment of genius….

"Well, maybe he's from the future…." Minato said slowly….to which both men looked at each other, and laughed…..while Inoichi slowly got out of his trance like state and looked a bit panicked…

"You guys just have to see this…." Inoichi said quickly as he made hand signs as he began to use his experimental mind movie technique….not very effective for torture but can be used to send info from coma patients to others by making a chakra representation of what happened by a mix of genjutsu and the yamaka bloodline.

_Memory_

"_**Boy I brought you back in time seeing as you have a destiny left unfulfilled…."**__ The great dragon said as both blonds in Naruto's site of sealing stared at the dragon._

"_Why?" the blond asked while looking sad…._

"_**Because….you deserve a second chance….and because I know the true reason why the kyuubi no kitsune attacked….the demon was meant to be sealed into you…but unforeseen events caused me to be sealed while in a genjutsu state into your flesh and soul…thus I had to do this in order to keep the timeline intact….you must one day learn to control my power as my first true jinchuriki if you are to defeat the nine tails….and change some events that are to happen….but some events are set in stone and cannot change…that is the reason I brought you back….to ensure the survival of some….and the death of others…." **__The dragon said while naruto and Inoichi sat down staring at the dragon quietly…._

"_So you mean to say I'm stuck here?" naruto said as the dragon nodded…._

"_**Yes however, when you awaken, do not attack the Namikaze. Otherwise your journey will be much harder as I am supposed to be sealed beneath the whirlpool country….as they were charged as my keepers" **__the dragon growled out at the end not liking being caged._

"_Alright….but it won't be easy since that jackass made my life miserable…" naruto growled out, with the dragon sighing…._

"_**I don't ask you to accept him…only to tolerate, because you are more like me then you can imagine, and I know you will carry a grudge for many years time….though I do hope it does not mean your end…."**__ The dragon said but with a whisper at the end to which he shook his head and looked at the Uzamaki boy…_

"_**Time is drawing short now…you must rest your mind and your body if we are to prepare for the battles to come. Yamaka, i shall let you leave, if you show this conversation to the current hokage and the blond who acts like an idiot when off the battlefield at times who looks similar to this boy…."**__ The dragon stated as the yamaka in question left hurriedly while naruto looked confused at the dragon…._

"_Why did you let him leave?" naruto asked_

"_**Because….some must understand what has happened here otherwise it will be next to impossible to achieve your goals…."**__ The dragon said quietly barely hearable to Inoichi as he left Naruto's mind_

_Memory end_

Both the hokage and the blond in question again just stared at Inoichi….

"You mean to say that he went through all of that hell that this village provided?" the elderly kage whispered….inoichi also had shown the boys life….needless to say if they weren't used to the horrors of war they would've puked their guts out at some of the "Birthday Bashes" that happened every October 10th…

While the Namikaze just was a white sheen staring at naruto wondering how the hell he would make it up to him if his future self sealed the demon fox inside him eventually in this time….and how kushina will react to this memory. He felt true fear as he thought about it and paled immensely at the thought of her unleashing the nine tails upon konoha.

"I really screwed up didn't I…" minato whispered….as the elderly kage shook his head…

"This could be fabrication of a lie minato who knows what-" the kage began until inoichi interrupted,

"I viewed his subconscious, his first memory was kushina holding him. A older kushina by 2 years at most, and then you. Then seeing the nine tails itself." Inoichi said and shuddered at the end at the memory of the nine tails vile power washing over the infant.

Both men knew that the subconscious couldn't be changed by any sealing jutsu, so that left only one possibility.

The boy really was from the future, Great….they were so screwed.

Meanwhile the said boy was beginning to wake up, and when he did he saw the younger by 13 years third hokage, and the Minato Namikaze….

Rage began to overtake the blond as he glared at the Namikaze man before him but remembered the dragons words….and he sighed let the anger go, which was hard after so long waiting to finally lash out but managed to bottle it up like before, but not without sending the Namikaze a piercing glare that said _"I-don't-like-you-so-don't-even-try-anything-or-your-a-dead-man_!" type of glare…which made the man flinch slightly.

"Young man, naruto was it?" the elderly kage started as naruto looked over at the hokage…

"You have some explaining to do…." The kage said as he leveled a piercing hokage look at the young ninjas face…which made the young blond gulp at the sight of it, he had been on the receiving end of one of those before when he had pranked the elder kage, but this time it was a lot more menacing then the grandfatherly kage he had known before.

_****_

(Outside the hospital door)

Kushina Uzamaki had been going to the hokage to request another mission and if the blond idiot who didn't know the meaning of Hell No! showed up or was there, reject another damn date and send him packing Uzamaki flight style!

She happily grinned and grabbed the door handle she overheard someone talking about saying you need to see this or something, curious as a fox she just slightly opened the door just to peek, before Seeing Inoichi's little movie technique….which led her to gasp at what was going on and narrow her eyes at what she was seeing.

"No…way." she whispered.

"No way in hell he can be my kid….unless…." she looked over at naruto and felt some strange feeling wash over her, even if it was just slightly.

She only said one sentence from this entire viewing.

"Fuck me" and groaned then mentally rolled up her sleeves to give the blond idoit a beating he would never forget after she looked over her son.

_****_

As naruto explained what was going on there was a loud bang as a female figure slammed the door open….she was about a few inches shorter than minato but had fiery red hair that reached mid back...green eyes and was wearing a mix or dark orange and black outfit with the swirl symbol on her left shoulder….she also had medical tape wrapped around her ankles and a pair of fingerless black gloves with a metal plate on them.

And she was angry…needless to say her feiry red hair looked similar to 9 flaming tails behind her head.

Minato gulped as she loomed behind him while he was sweating…she seemed to grow to giant proportions and had the flaming fires of vengeance glowing in the background behind her, her figure also seemed darkened and a glint of stars appeared where her eyes should be…smoldering with rage.

"_**MINATO-BAKA**_!" kushina growled out as she bashed a fist into his head and sent him out the nearby window…to which he resorted to screaming as he flew out the window, hit a power pole, smacked into a rolling cart, to which to cart made a deadly getaway which hit a fruit cart to which hit a paint cart to which it rolled back towards to hospital after narrowly avoiding civilian traffic who had grown used to this spectacle, *after all when your in a ninja village, you tend to notice a few male shinobi getting beaten around by konoichi and as such they never pay attention to the figure in the carts…good thing to!* and finally landing in a trash can next to some other poor bloke who had gotten beaten over the head…

"What's your story?" the unknown leaf shinobi asked Minato Namikaze…

"Girlfriend….son….hospital…" he mumbled to which the leaf shinobi winced,

"Sucks to be you man, I got dumped in here by my girlfriend…" he said while another one to the right appeared out of his trashcan.

"That's nothing…." he began.

_****_

Kushina snorted as she began to walk to the hospital bed where inoichi was cowering in the corner trying to be as small as possible and away from the anger the women that easily defeated the Namikaze with one fist to his head….

(Is it just me or do Namikaze men like women who can beat the shit outta them?)

As she approached the bed she gave naruto a stern glare as he began to glare back….a minute passed…two….three….four…..five.

Sarutobi was sweating….if she overheard, damn that blond kid was doomed…he began to make preparations for a burial when she smiled and gave the blond minato look-alike a noogie as he tried to escape from it as they both laughed…which lead to both ninjas in the room to sweatdropping..

"I LIKE THIS KID!" Kushina shouted as it started to turn into a wrestling match which made an even bigger sweat drop form…while Minato outside the first floor window overhead in his trashcan therapy buddies just below them outside let anime tear river tears fall from his face…

'_How come she likes him and not me? It's not fair…..'_ the older blond cried out in his mind….

And as if said women as reading his mind….

"You made me get pregnant you asshole!" was the reply to his thoughts….only those inside the room and trashcan therapy thankfully heard her while naruto sweatdropped while he was still in the headlock position….though he was about to throw her off balance soon if this kept up…

'_I have weird parents….well…not yet parents but parents still…though I like mom better than __**HIM**__!' _naruto thought as he continued to wrestle with the red haired konoichi from the whirlpool village…to which he slowly won the advantage and began to give her a noogi back, which led to even bigger sweat drops from everyone hearing and seeing this.

_****_

After the wrestling match both naruto and Kushina and sarutobi were in the hokages office while a certain blond was walking up the steps and using a water and wind ninjutsu to clean himself of garbage stink….(minato)…muttering about how unfair life was when the women he loved likes their son better then him…even if he did get her pregnant, which led to a nose bleed thinking on kushina-hime as he calls her, elsewhere jiraya felt immense pride and happiness come over him.

"Why am I so happy and prideful all the sudden…and why do I want to cry out I finally did it to? All well back to research!" jiraya whispered as he…spied…on Iwa and Kumo konoichi in the local hotspring area near the borders.

While said Himi got the feeling she needed to kill a pervert, and a even bigger pervert….and let the others in the room know of it….

When minato finally got to the room he was greeted with a fist to his face, and a knee to a certain area , and an elbow to his back all the while she began to stomp on him which lead to all the males in the room to wince in fear/pain….

After all this happened the two "parent's to be" and their "future son" stood in front of the hokage, wincing at every painful groan that the male beheind him made while his mom beat the shit outta him…he nearly smiled at the thought before wincing again at a particular painful blow. While the elderly man smoked from his pipe with that sage look I his eyes.

"Hmmmm" the elderly kage said as he sat in his chair complicating on what to do with this young shinobi before him like any good kage does.

(after the beating) Both adults and preteen (anime says he was 13 so I'm going along with it) stood rigidly like good shinobi…while kushina and naruto seem to fidget a little…and minato stood bleeding and hurting like hell.

"Very well I have a few ideas on what to do with you naruto-san…." The elderly kage began slowly to which Naruto leaned forward slightly and the two Parents looked eager to find out what the leader would say.

"First we'll put you in team 7 cell…Minato, I'm sure you've recently gained a gap in the team?" the kage said a little sorrowfully…but this needed to be done, they needed every full cell they could get in this time of war.

Minato closed his eyes and bit back a slight tear….it had been only 3 days since obito died and the team still wasn't over him…they probably never will be….hell he never will be.

"We'll install naruto as a wandering shinobi from a small village that sought to join the nearest hidden village….and has a relation from kushina Uzamaki…as her nephew from her "sister's side" understood?" the kage said with a questioning gaze….when he saw none he continued on….

"Also since minato was an orphan we can fabricate a distant cousin thus removing any legal traditions….though I suggest you two take your time…..and kushina?" sarutobi said as he questioned the said konoichi at the end.

"Yes old man?" the konoichi said with a foxy grin on her face while minato stared from the corner of his eye and with a slight smile on his face….

"Don't put minato in the hospital, without reason…." The elderly kage joked as kage, konoichi, and future son snickered at the elder blonds' expense…

"Alright, alright, I get it, I get it, sigh…meet at team training ground 9 for your some team bonding before we take any missions alright?" minato said in another rare moment of seriousness that usually doesn't come unless he's in a fight…or making some emotional lifetime impact on someone.

"Hai" naruto stated as he stood to leave…as he left the setting sun cast a shadow of a tailed dragon along the wall to which the other three people in the room noticed, but not him…

****

**Another chapter….next one well have naruto meeting team 7 of this time…well without obito….hehehe….later!**


	3. Read me

**Read Me:**

**This some stories im putting on hold, others ill delete because ive lost my drive, but don't worry, overlord maelstrom will be redone as I reread it, and well it could be allot better. Still ill be deleting half my stories, the others will be on hold so I can concentrate with two different stories Im coming up with, thank you all for reading so far.**

**If you haven't read then I don't blame you, some of these were written years ago, and definitely either need a overhaul or just be plain deleted.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
